


Red Wine, Success!

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a dream come true really, a lot of waxing poetic about wine, and some talking the talk, harry and louis both make wine, mostly fluff fluff fluff, niall is the most prominent here because club nourry is the place to be, side mentions of zayn and liam and some other folk from the 1D world, that's probs enough tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The yearly wine convention doesn't go how Louis expected it to</p><p>An AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wine, Success!

**Author's Note:**

> I like wine, harry and louis

Louis paused in front of the mirror, reviewing his reflection. Subtle sun kissed tan? Check. Hair that looked like was he was just freshly fucked, albeit tastefully freshly fucked? Check. Slutty burgundy scoop neck made somewhat demure when topped with a fitted black blazer? Check.

He gave his fringe one last sultry toss before wandering out of the washroom to the bar so he could run over his inventory one last time. He counted boxes, ticking off the list on the clipboard clasped in his hands, bouncing the pen on his bottom lip as he cast a glance around the dimly lit bar. Dove grey granite countertops, a sweeping fireplace and rich mahogany furniture rounded out the tasting room. It was his pride and joy.

Donny Soldier Wineries was all about class, elegance, and the aura of an old boys club. That is with less cigars and robes and, well, very old men. While the interior design had a ‘Mad Men’ feel to it, Louis usually did his best work with ‘Sex and the City’ themed bachelorette parties and older gentlemen looking to drop a lot of money on the hot wine of the moment to impress their lady friends. What could he say; his flirting techniques were like a fine wine, they only get better with age. Pun intended.

Louis had always been interested in the family business, after all, who doesn’t enjoy a decent glass of red; however, he knew that it could be so much more than a mom and pop operation that his parents had started out with.

So, he went to business school, traipsed around France and Italy for their best secrets and techniques in the art of wine making, and came back to create the award winning empire they had today.

Though he couldn’t have done it without his business partner Niall Horan; who was currently tip toeing in the foyer trying to sneak someone into the kitchen. Louis placed his clipboard on the bar, marching over to stop them midway.

“Niall, this is a very big day for us and you’re running around here like a sixteen year old who just lost their virginity.”

Louis stood with his hands on his hips awaiting his answer. Niall had the smarts to look marginally guilty at least. “Um…”

Louis’ face flashed with concern, “Niall…you didn't just lose it, did you?"

He groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes. “For fucks sake, Lou, no,” he dropped his hand, that guilty look clouding his usually cheery blue eyes again.

“What did you do? If you spilt red wine on that brand new white tile, I swear to god I will bury you in backyard and use your remains to harvest our next season of grapes, that was imported, Niall, I –"

The lovely care bear hued girl at his side finally sprung to action. “Oh, we couldn’t waste a drop, unbelievable red by the way, can’t wait to see how it does at the show today.” She stuck her hand out, “Gemma Styles, by the way,”

Niall let out a nervous giggle while Louis processed the information. He shook her hand, giving the top a friendly pat, while he dug his other hand into Niall’s shoulder. “Louis Tomlinson, charmed I’m sure. If you’ll excuse us for a minute?”

He dragged him through the kitchen door, letting it swing shut behind them before wheeling on him. “Can you please explain to me why you’re fraternizing with the enemy, _and_ letting her drink our wine that we haven’t even unveiled yet?”

Niall scratched his head. “I thought you haven’t met the Styles?”

“I haven’t! That’s not the point! They’ve been outselling us in the past quarter you know,”

Niall shrugged, snagging an apple from the fruit basket. “There’s nothing wrong with a little healthy competition, Lou. Besides, Gemma works for a record label.”

“Where did you meet her anyways?”

He rolled his eyes. “One of these years you should really read the fucking program. There was this appetizer meet and greet thing at 17 Black last night,” Niall paused, titling his head thoughtfully. “Have you ever seen Gemma’s brother? Harry?”

Louis moved over to the counter, rearranging the fruit that Niall just messed about with. He frowned, as the apple fell out of the basket again. “No. I’ve seen the beautiful artwork on his wine bottles though. Bet he’s a pretentious little hipster. Bloody organic wine makers.”

“Hmm.”

Louis glanced behind him, eyebrow cocked. Niall shrugged again. God. Louis wonders how they’ve made it this far. Stupid lovable Irishman. “So, who else was there?”

“Let’s see; there was Matt Fincham and Nick Grimshaw from Grimcham—“

Louis gave an exaggerated groan. “Ugh, those gargoyles,”

“The Little Mix gals—“

Louis bumped his fist on the counter indignantly. “Fuck, they really got it good with that name,”

“Are you going to keep interrupting me?”

Louis waved a hand about in a flourish. “Its brilliant, Niall. They’re _mix_ ologists!”

“Pretty sure that’s a mixed drink term,”

“Shut up, Niall, you’re missing the point,”

He huffed out a laugh, pulling off the counter. “You’re awfully attached to those girls, there something you’re not telling me? What happened to all that mumbo jumbo about fraternizing with the enemy?”

Louis ruffled his hair, pushing him towards the door. “Their wine is shit, but they make excellent wing women. Now, go get ready.”

He put his ear against the door to eavesdrop on Niall and Gemma’ goodbye because that’s what friends do, and he could have sworn he heard ‘it’s almost like a perfect match!’

Whatever that meant. But now wasn’t the time to worry about Niall’s mysterious ways. He had a show to put on and people to impress.

*

Upon arriving to the convention centre Louis made a beeline for their table as this year he sprung on getting them a prime location that was far enough away from Nick Grimshaw that he didn’t have to hear his voice, but close enough that he could keep an eye on how heavy handed his pours were. Because Louis would not be known as the cheapskate who gave out dribbles of wine.

He side eyed Zayn Malik and Liam Payne’s table as he set up his whites to chill, cursing under his breath at how clever the comic strip labels on their bottles were. That’s fine though. He had a trick up his sleeve yet, a brand new wine that he had been keeping hidden away just for this occasion. He hadn’t even told Niall yet, which seemed like the smart thing to do seeing as he was shagging away their secrets. 

Speaking of which, where the fuck was he? He checked his watch and glanced up to see that people had already started trickling in. Showtime. He bent down to gather more glasses from under the table and promptly almost dropped them when he was met with Niall’s flushed, grinning face inches from his own.

Louis narrowed his eyes as he started arranging the glasses. “Have you been drinking already?”

He put a finger to his lips, pinching one of the glasses out of Louis’ hand and started to fill it up with the bottle closest to him. “Yeah, just had a tester of Grimmy’s new white,”

“Why are you whispering?” Niall shrugged innocently. Louis groaned. “Please don’t tell me you stole it off their table,”

He raised a finger. “Sampled, Lou. It’s called sampling here.” He nodded down the aisle. “Did you see Zayn and Liam’s table? Cool as shit.”

Louis put the finishing touches on the table, searching around for a towel to wrap around the neck of the open bottle. “If that’s what you’re into,” he said distractedly.

Niall hummed noncommittally, pursing his lips. “Do you think they fuck?”

Louis glanced over at them briefly before pinching the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. “Niall, is this the conversation we need to be having right now?”

He downed the rest of his wine and hopped over the table, ignoring Louis’ protests. “Just wondering is all. Do you think Zayn would bang me? His cheekbones look like they could slice a hot cheese pizza. I could get into that.”

Louis stared at him. Niall just grinned and turned towards their first customer. Louis picked up a glass, filled it up and downed it one go.

So, that was how the day was going to kick off then.

…

The day was going well except for the fact that both he and Niall were slightly tipsy. True, it was a bit unprofessional, but when the customers wanted you to drink with them, how could you say no? Louis was in the middle of giving a speech about pear verses grapefruit undertones when he saw a thing. And that thing was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life. He trailed off, blinking at least 250 times to make sure this person was real.

Louis swept his eyes up and down his body, taking in the vacuum sealed black jeans, the pale blue semi buttoned shirt, the head of milk chocolate curls and made his last stop the lips. These lips were not okay. Louis was not okay.

“Harry! Here to taste our goods?”

Yes. Yes, Louis definitely wanted him to do that…wait, what was that?

“Hold on a minute. Harry?”

Niall nodded slowly, giving him a look. Louis couldn’t quite place what kind of look this was at the moment. But it felt mischievous. Bugger. “Yeah Lou, this is Harry Styles. From 17 Black?”

Louis gave him another quick once over just to make sure. Shit. Yes. Attractive. And not a pretentious hipster. From what he could gather anyways. Why did he need to look like this? He rolled his shoulders back and harnessed his cool for a moment, holding out a hand. “Louis Tomlinson. I thought you had an organic winery?”

He grasped Louis’ hand, and Louis filed away the fact that he could probably carry an entire crate of wine in the palm of his hand. Lord in heaven. He shook it with a confused look on his face.

“I do?”

Louis held on few seconds longer than necessary before dropping it and tapping a thoughtful finger to his lips. “Hmm. Guess I expected more peace signs and plaid I suppose,”

“If it helps, I wear a lot of plaid at work, and own more than one wide brimmed hat.” He ended with a wink, rocking back and forth on his heels, hands clasped behind his back.

Fuck. Okay, he’s more than attractive, he’s cheeky too. Louis needed to put more alcohol in him. Among other things.

“Want to taste then?”

He trained his eyes on Louis’ mouth, his own quirking up at the sides. “I really do.”

Louis arched an eyebrow at him. _Okay_ then. It was on.

He reached for a glass and pulled one of the chilled bottles out of the bucket. “This is our newest white. A bit of a Sav blend. I wanted to go with something crisp and light for the summer,”

Harry held the glass up to the light before bringing it to his lips. He watched Louis over the brim as he took a healthy sip. Louis mentally envisioned biting his Adam’s apple. This was already going downhill.

“It’s nice. I see what you mean about bringing it out for the summer. I think it would be paired well with a hot day and a fresh peach pie,” he slid the glass back over to Louis, their fingertips grazing across the table. “Do you like peaches, Louis? I do. Always tend to make a mess when I eat them though, the juice just kind of…drips down my chin, you know?”

He stood upright again, hands back behind his back. Eyes sparkling innocently. Little shit. Louis sees exactly what was happening here.

He gripped the bottle, pouring some into his own glass. He sipped and ran his tongue along his bottom lip (and he took his sweet time doing so), nodding. “Yeah, the winery chef makes the best peach cobbler I’ve ever tasted. Homemade whipped cream as well. I always get my hand smacked when I stick my finger in the bowl to steal a taste. In fact, I’ve almost been caught licking the bowl once or twice.”

Harry’s cheeks were a bit flushed already as he pursed his lips. “Should we try the red?”

Louis shifted over to grab the bottle and made sure to be extra generous with this next pour. Harry hummed after his sip and really it sounded more like a moan, and Louis was almost sweating. He could say that in all his years, he had never given a pornographic wine tasting before. First time for everything he supposed.

“Smooth. Velvety on the palette. Rolls off my tongue like melted chocolate. Actually, it makes me crave a really good steak. A nice, rich, _thick_ piece of meat.”

Louis coughed and adjusted his jacket. He poured another glass for himself and steadfastly ignored Niall’s smug look as he helped the poor customers that were hopefully distracted by their gold medal winning wine at the moment.

“You’re absolutely right Harry; it _is_ best paired with a beautiful cut of steak. If we’re exchanging preferences, I prefer the bone in,”

Louis again ignored the mumbled ‘Christ’ from Niall’s side of the table. He tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt, getting antsy from the way Harry was staring at him. He blinked out of his trance, pulling at his bottom lip. “So, what’s the grand finale?”

“Are you sure you’re ready, Harry?”

Harry’s fingers dropped to his chest, fiddling distractedly with the tiny silver cross that was hung there. “I am ready and willing, Louis.”

Niall turned towards them now, shaking his head. “Jesus Christ, I had a feeling you guys would hit it off, but I wasn’t prepared for your guys foreplay right off the bat….hey, what the fuck is that?”

Niall eyeballed the bottle Louis unearthed from under the table, making grabby hands at it. “The fuck, did you make a new wine and not even tell me! What is that?”

Louis smacked his hands away and watched the caramel hued liquid fill up the three hand crafted glasses he had made for this occasion. “This, dear Niall, is an ice wine.” He hand them each a glass, swirling his own with a grin. “Cheers.”

He watched the way Harry’s eyes closed as he savored his sip; the flutter of his lashes, the way they popped back open in surprise. He also watched the way he wiped a runaway droplet away from his mouth with his thumb with a much deeper interest.

Harry handed him the glass back. “That was heavenly. A toffee base, if I’m not mistaken,” he leaned over and examined the label, glancing over at Louis with a playful smile. “Butterscotch Lou. Good name. Very apt.”

Niall groaned, twisting the neck of the bottle around so he could see for himself. “Lou, you did not name this wine after yourself, you bloody idiot.”

“Really, Niall? Because the time you tried to sell me on Horan Homebrew was much better,”

Niall slapped him on the back, snagging the bottle with a laugh. “Whatever. Tastes amazing though, I’m going to try and trade this for something at Zayn’s table,”

Louis called out after him, “What exactly are you thinking you’ll get for it?”

Niall turned around waggling his eyebrows. “Not sure yet!”

Harry scratched his head as he watched him walk away. “I’m fairly certain he went home with my sister last night.”

“He did. I think he just wants to snog Zayn a bit, is all.”

Harry snapped his head back around in shock. Louis waved over in Zayn’s direction. “You’ve _seen_ his face right?

He chuckled, shifting back on forth on his feet. “I guess you’ve got me there. So, even though you’re the competition, I have to say, you make some pretty amazing wine. All those awards were well deserved.”

“Flattery will take you places, Styles.”

Harry dragged a hand through his hair. “Does it take me to your place?”

Oh, he is much too smooth. Louis wanted to pour wine all over his long body. “I could probably arrange a tour of the winery, you know; if you want to see how awards are won.”

Harry splayed his hands on the table, roaming his eyes up Louis’ chest until he reached his eyes. “I was going to head to the owner’s dinner later, but-“

“But, you should come do that tour. Say 7 ish?”

Harry rapped his knuckles against the table before backing away with a nod. “7 it is.”

Louis watched him disappear into the crowd and finally let out the breath he was holding. Holy. Shit. That was the most arousing twenty minutes of his life. Screw everything he ever said about rivalry and being mortal winery enemies.

He was going to screw Harry Styles instead.

*

After dragging Niall away from Zayn’s clutches – literally, they had their arms slung around each other while drinking straight from the bottle – to help him clear away their table in record time and give him a primer on everything he knew about Harry – ‘he loves cats, fruit and dances like my pop after he got into the special occasion whiskey’ – Louis had rushed back to their place to get ready.

He was pondering his jeans and if they were tight enough, or if he should just forgo them all together when the doorbell sounded. He slipped his shoes back on and pulled a black vest over his head because if he couldn’t go all the way nude, he may as well show off his arms and headed down to greet Harry.

On his way to the door he grabbed the two glasses of red off the bar that he had poured when he got home and slapped a dazzling smile on his face as he pulled open the door. “Hello.”

He passed the glass to Harry and noted that the black jeans were replaced with plastered on blue jeans and an equally fitted black t shirt with the sleeves pinned up. Louis appreciated that Harry had the same train of thought when it came to showing off his arms.

Harry accepted the glass with a delighted laugh. “Is this how you treat all of your guests, or am I just lucky?”

Louis waved him in. “Only the best here.” He quickly turned on his heel and led them to the bar, because looking at Harry was a bit like looking at a chocolate fountain. As in, he wanted to stick his tongue right in it.

Anyways.

He stopped at the edge of the bar and set his glass down. “So, I thought we’d start with my favorite room,”

Louis watched as Harry’s glass landed next to his, and suddenly felt a tickle of breath against the back of his head along with a gentle hand on his hip. “I’d actually prefer it if the tour could wait.”

Louis swallowed thickly, slowly turning around, the small of his back pressed into the cool granite of the bar as Harry crowded into his space, a firmer grip on both of his hips now. “I’ve had like, the biggest, most ridiculous crush on you ever since I read the interview you did with Wine Spectator. I may have interrogated Niall a bit about you last night,”

Louis slapped a hand over his face. “God, I sounded like such an arsehole in that interview; they basically misquoted everything I said,”

Harry grabbed his hand, bringing it down to his side. “To be fair, I was mostly interested in the pictures,” he ran his hands up and down Louis’ arms. “You are so bloody fit.”

Louis shifted his hips forward and placed his hands on Harry’s chest, grabbing a handful of his shirt. “For a farmer, you’re not so bad yourself.”

And before he could let Harry answer, he tugged him closer and slotted their lips together. A shiver slipped through Louis from his head to his toes; Harry tasted like the spicy cherry undertones of _his_ wine and his lips were pillow soft and he gave the most exquisite moan of pleasure when his tongue wrapped around Louis’.

Soon Harry made his way from his mouth to the side of his neck, so Louis let his hands wander from his chest, all the way down to his pert little bum and gave it a squeeze. Harry sunk his teeth in at the same time and this was _not_ enough. He could feel Harry pressed against his hip, and it felt like something Louis needed in his mouth.

He bent down a bit so he could grab onto the backs of Harry’s thighs and made sure he had a firm hold before hauling him up by them. He earned a startled gasp for his efforts and spun them around, placing Harry on top of the bar.

He pushed at his t-shirt until Harry got the hint and pulled it over his head. Louis paused to stare at all of the ink in front of him. Okay, first he ogled the sizable bulge underneath his skin tight jeans. He may be in arsehole in print sometimes, but he was _not_ a liar.

Harry was flushed from his chest to his cheeks, chewing on his bottom lip as he watched Louis curiously. “Do you like them?”

Louis eyed up the leaves on Harry’s hips. “I’ve always wanted to wear a crown while giving a blow job, so this seems to be the closest I will ever get.”

Harry threw his head back with a laugh, which quickly died when Louis unzipped his jeans and had his mouth wrapped around him in record time.

*

They eventually made it up to Louis’ room, but not before Harry thoroughly wiped down the countertops – ‘trust me, you and Niall will thank me in the morning.’

Louis fell back onto the pillows with a long sigh. “Well, that was the most thorough tour I’ve ever given.”

Harry rolled onto his side, poking him the ribs. “Heeeyyyy now,”

Louis smacked his hand away, propping himself up on his elbow to face him. “Okay, fine. It was the only tour I’ve given like that. Do you feel better?”

“Mmm hmm, much,”

Louis trailed a finger up and down the intricate lines of his tattoos. Day one and he was already obsessed. “You know, I didn’t even get to show you the cellar,”

Harry lingered on the path of his fingertips before meeting his eyes with a shy smile. “So, does that mean I get an invite back?”

In the short amount of time they’ve spent together Louis was ready to merge their wineries. Could he come back, please. However…baby steps.

“Harry, I have plenty of rimming jokes I haven’t even used yet; not to mention there’s a barrel of vintage Pinot Noir in the cellar that you would look fantastic bent over.”

Harry gaped at him. Louis reached over to close his mouth so he could lean in and press a kiss to it. “So that being said, Harry Styles, you can come back any time you like.”

Harry shuffled closer, pushing him onto his back, ducking down to nuzzle his ear.

“Who says I’m leaving?”

…

A year later

 

Louis popped the cork of the champagne bottle his hands, holding it out to the crowd of people around their table.

“I would like to introduce a joint venture between myself and Harry Styles of 17 Black,” Louis looked over at Harry, who blew him a kiss with a nod to go ahead.

“We decided on champagne to celebrate our recent engagement. So, I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoy Harry.”

Harry pouted his lips out. Louis rolled his eyes. “Sorry, I meant love. I hope everyone _loves_ it as much as I love Harry.”

There were murmured awws and laughter throughout the crowd as Louis filled up the awaiting glasses. Harry finally made his way over, hovering behind Louis, his voice quiet and serene. “I think this is my favorite label design yet.”

Louis ran a finger over the intertwined rope and anchor.

It was his too.

 

  
FIN


End file.
